creepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
User talk:Banningk1979
Welcome to my Talk Page. If you need help with anything, have any specific questions or would like a review/critique of a story, please feel free to leave me a message here. Make sure to sign your post so I can write you back. What to do if I deleted your story? First off, let me say that I never, ever, enjoy deleting a story. As a writer myself, I understand that we all care about our works and don't want to see them deleted. But, please try and understand that we have guidelines here that we thrive very hard to maintain. Our goal for this site is to be the premier location for horror stories in the creepypasta genre. In order to achieve that goal, we have to be strict on what we do and don't accept when it comes to stories. '' ''With that said, if I deleted your work, you do have several options at your disposal. You can contact me right here on my talk page and ask me why I deleted it. I will do my best to give you a detailed breakdown of what was done wrong and what needs to be changed before the story can be posted on the main site. If you wish to discuss anything in private, feel free to ask, and we can move it over to E-mail or Skype. '' ''You also have the option to place your story in the Writer's Workshop where it will be reviewed by users and won't run the risk of being deleted. Once we green light the story, you can move it over to the main site without fear of deletion. You can also submit a Deletion Appeal if you feel that your story met the quality standards, and was deleted unfairly. In this case, other admins will look over your story and decide if it does in fact fit the criteria to be on the site, or if it should remain deleted. '' ''Best advice I can give here, make sure that you have your own copies of your stories. Write them in a word document and save it to your PC. If you're not sure if your story is site ready, use the Workshop first. This won't give you the immediate gratification of having it posted, but it will ensure that your work gets reviewed without being deleted. '''Finally, if there is anything I can assist you with, feel free to reach out. ''' Archive 1 Archive 2 Archive 3 Archive 4 Archive 5 Archive 6 Archive 7 Archive 8 Archive 9 Archive 10 Archive 11 Archive 12 Archive 13 Archive 14 Story Hey I wanted to give you a heads up that I'm working on part 2 of the story this next week. --No Time Creepy (talk) 06:48, February 14, 2019 (UTC)NoTime I have one question I haven't actually done anything yet so I don't know how to go through the appeal system quite yet, could you give me a rundown on how I'm supposed to go through it? 20:18, March 1, 2019 (UTC)LionPrince13 (talk) Author Category Request Hiya Banning, I'm here to ask for permission to create my own author category. I have ten stories on the site and all of them are listed on my user page as well as having the author signature stamp on them. One of them is a sequel, but the rest are stand alone. Hope this is Ok. Best wishes, Fairly7Local (talk) 18:34, March 24, 2019 (UTC) :Got you covered, mate. :Helel ben Shahaar (talk) 19:08, March 24, 2019 (UTC) Quick question! Yo, Banning. It's Princey again. I have a question. Did you need to get the copyright- fair use- whatever- privileges to rewrite Jeff the Killer? I wanted to rewrite Sonic.EXE to be (at least to my skill level) somewhat decent and I need to know what I should do beforehand and even if I CAN rewrite a creepypasta like that. LionPrince13 (talk) 00:46, April 30, 2019 (UTC) author category ? Hello, I just learned about the possibility of creating my own author category (since I have well over 10 stories on this site). I notice on the blog post it says - "Contact a member of the Admin team and await a response before adding your category." so I hope this is the correct way to go about contacting an admin for that purpose. thanks, Dourdan (talk) 02:06, April 30, 2019 (UTC) dourdan :Moved this from your archive since Dourdan accidentally put it there. :HopelessNightOwl (talk) 02:14, April 30, 2019 (UTC) Hello there it would be apreciated if you came for a visite on FlaminTales it is a Fandom that was created to express your creativity any kind of story can be writhin but please remember to follow the rules. oh and also if possible stay as active as possible. https://flamintales.fandom.com/wiki/FlaminTales_Wiki Good tails doll (talk) 14:15, August 15, 2019 (UTC) Hey there! Since you're an admin, I need help. I'm writing a story called Super Mario Bros: The Lost Worlds. Apparently it doesn't let me upload the story because according to the page it identifies the story as "harmful". I don't see what I'm harming. But yeah, I need you to please help me. It also doesn't let me do it because the title of the page has an invalid character, but I don't know how to edit it.